1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information card having a semiconductor IC encapsulated in an insulating plastic substrate for use as a validation card, an admission checking card, a credit card, or the like in business transactions and personal identification, and more particularly to an IC card having a display capability and an IC card reader for reading recorded information from such an IC card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic cash dispensing and depositing machines in banks and other monetary organizations are operated to dispense or deposit bank notes by cash cards inserted by the customers who enter necessary input data into the machine. The details of the transaction are recorded on a slip issued from the machine or on the passbook which is inserted by the customer into the machine.
The conventional automatic cash dispensing and depositing machines are however disadvantageous in that the customers are required to handle three different mediums, i.e., the cash card, the bank note, and the slip or passbook, independently or in combination, a process which has been complex to make in connection with the machine.
The automatic cash dispensing and depositing machine is required to have a cash dispensing and depositing ability, an ability to read data from the magnetic stripes on cash cards, an ability to print transaction details on slips and issue them, and an ability to print transaction details on passbooks. Therefore, the machine has been complicated in structure and expensive to manufacture.
There have recently been proposed IC cards and IC card readers, the IC card being composed of a semiconductor IC including a data processing circuit and a memory circuit and encapsulated in a insulating card substrate. However, the proposed IC cards and IC card readers have not yet been successful in solving the aforesaid problems.